A Coming Delayed - Traducción
by Traduccion Lagrimas del Fenix
Summary: Traducción Autorizada por Malfoy's Mistress. Lucius llega retrasado.


**A "COMING" DELAYED**

**ENLACE AL FIC ORIGINAL: ** s/4245543/1/A_coming_delayed

**AUTOR:** Malfoy's Mistress

**TRADUCCIÓN:** Grupo Traducciones Lagrimas del Fenix - Xanath

**BETA: **Anna_Lylian

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama pertenece única y exclusivamente a Malfoy's Mistress, sólo la traducción es de nuestro grupo.

**RESUMEN:** Lucius llega retrasado.

* * *

El carruaje se alejó de las escaleras, con un bostezo reprimido, Lucius Malfoy subió los escalones.

Había sido una junta horriblemente aburrida, y peor, había tenido que soportarla con el pensamiento devorando sus entrañas de que Draco ya habría regresado. Se había propuesto estar siempre en casa el día en que su hijo regresara. Y siempre había insistido en la puntualidad por parte de Draco.

Y, aparte de las cuestiones morales, estaba el innegable hecho de que Draco había vuelto, había regresado a él.

Cuando entró en la casa, una extraña sonrisa iluminó su arrogante rostro mientras sin siquiera quitarse la capa caminó a través del vestíbulo, el largo pasillo y directamente hacia las amplias escaleras de roble. Cuando viró en el descansillo de las escaleras, aceleró sus pasos. Sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta, entró a la última habitación de la izquierda. Con el pulso acelerado, la cerró. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero sabía por qué estaban así, probablemente Draco estaba enfurruñado. Encendió las luces con un movimiento de su varita y volvió una disculpante, carismática y encantadora sonrisa hacia la cama que estaba… vacía.

Lucius la miró fijamente por un minuto. La ansiedad y la decepción cursaban a través de él. Se dio la vuelta y pensativamente hizo su camino de salida. Indeciso, se quedó de pie en el corredor por unos cuantos segundos. Entonces una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

No podía ser… pero qué tan perfectamente irónico. La sonrisa se amplió un poco más, caminó hacia el extremo opuesto de la casa. Hacia su estudio. Cuando vio el brillo de luz destellando bajo la puerta, casi se echa a reír. El plan de Draco era brillante. Tenía que admitirlo. ¿Qué tan a menudo había estado él esperando ahí mientras su hijo caminaba por ese corredor? Aún sonriendo, llamó a la puerta.

—Entra —ordenó una voz. A Lucius le encantaba esa voz. La voz de su hijo. Tenía todo el poder y la autoridad de un hombre. De un Malfoy.

Abrió la puerta y entró.

Draco estaba sentado en su silla, con los pies sobre el escritorio. Mientras Lucius cerraba la puerta, el menor refunfuñó agarrando algo. Un reloj, se dio cuenta Lucius.

—Tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, padre.

Lucius caminó hasta el escritorio. A la luz del fuego, su hijo se veía, si era posible, aún más hermoso de lo usual. Mientras lo observaba, una elegante ceja se arqueó: —Tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, padre. Ése es el tiempo que he estado esperando.

—Lo siento, Draco. Hoy hubo una reunión urgente en el ministerio. Intenté marcharme pero ellos no me dejaron. —Algo le dijo que ése no era el mejor momento para el beso que había estado planeando durante todo el día.

Se sentía extraño, parado delante de Draco. Se movió hacia una silla, pero la voz de su hijo sonó: —No te he dado permiso para sentarte.

Escuchar sus propias palabras viniendo de su hijo, dejó a Lucius sorprendido e inmóvil por un momento. Entonces, se dio la vuelta lentamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que no te he otorgado todavía el permiso para sentarte. Los Malfoy no "intentan".¿Quieres decir que he estado sentado aquí tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos mientras tú intentabas? —Ésas eran sus palabras, ése era su tono. Mientras permanecía de pie, vio una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Draco. ¡Eso era ridículo! Se alejó hacia la silla. Una maldición sentadilla casi lo hace caer. Incrédulo, se sintió a sí mismo darse la vuelta, hasta que estuvo otra vez delante de Draco.

—Contéstame, padre. —Su tono era cortante.

—Draco… deja… verdaderamente lo siento. —La disculpa incluso lo sorprendió a sí mismo. Draco se incorporó lentamente y se acercó. Una vez que estuvo directamente en frente de su padre, se detuvo. Una mano acaricio su mejilla. Los ojos de Lucius se cerraron. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde que Draco lo había tocado. Entonces repentinamente la mano le agarró fuertemente la barbilla. Lucius abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

Los ojos de su hijo brillaban con... ¿diversión?

—¿Realmente lo lamentas, padre? —se burló.

—Draco… —Su tono fue severo. La mano sobre su barbilla apretó.

—Difícilmente creo que estés en posición de usar ese tono conmigo —espetó Draco. Para su horror y asombro, repentinamente Lucius se descubrió a sí mismo poniéndose duro. No se suponía que tenía que pasar eso. Él era quien debería tener el control.

—¿Realmente lo lamentas? —repitió Draco, y una mano se movió hacia abajo, a los pantalones de Lucius, y comenzó a frotar el miembro en su interior. El cuerpo del mayor respondió a la vez.

Lucius respiró entrecortadamente, entonces se apresuró a hablar: —Draco, dragón, realmente lo siento. —Su mano se unió a la de su hijo. Pero Draco la apartó con una sonrisa malvada.

—No lo lamentas ni la mitad de lo que lo vas a hacer.

Se alejó y se recargó contra el escritorio. Levantó su varita y Lucius se sintió deslizarse hacia atrás. En ese momento no había dudas al respecto, preguntándose qué iba a hacer su hijo a continuación, la completa novedad de la situación… definitivamente estaba duro.

Los ojos de Draco miraron a su padre con hambre. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había visto. Tanto tiempo desde que lo había tocado y había sido acariciado por él… ¡Y había esperado tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos!

Sus ojos se posaron en el bulto de los pantalones de Lucius.

—¿Tan feliz de verme, padre? ¿O has estado fantaseando conmigo todo el día? —habló en voz baja—. ¿Tal vez imaginando mis manos sobre tu polla? ¿A mí bajándome hasta ella? Mi lengua recorriéndola por todo lo largo… —Demonios. ¡Se estaba excitando a sí mismo!

En cuanto a Lucius, su polla vibraba dentro de sus pantalones, presionando contra la tela que la retenía dentro. Automáticamente una mano se movió hacia abajo. Pero fue obligada a retroceder.

—¿Impaciente, padre? Recuerda que era yo el que estaba esperando —dijo Draco con frialdad—. Pero sí, parece que sería una lástima mantenerla enjaulada y luchando contra esa agobiante cosa por más tiempo, ¿no? —Con un movimiento de su varita, quitó los pantalones de Lucius. Su polla estaba completamente erecta. Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco mientras Lucius se sonrojaba. Vio a su hijo caminar hacia adelante y sintió una mano recorriendo su miembro. Después sintió que sus piernas se soltaban. ¡Draco lo había liberado!

Pero ahora sus manos fueron forzadas hacia su espalda. Miró a su hijo ligeramente alarmado. Draco se inclinó y lo besó lentamente. Lucius gruñó y se movió hacia el frente, permitiéndole al menor que entrara en su boca. Sintió la lengua del chico probarlo lentamente, entrelazándose con la suya. Fue despertado de su trance de placer por un jalón en su polla. Levantando la mirada vio a Draco señalándole el escritorio. La idea de Draco ordenándole por el resto de la noche era intolerable. Le pondría fin a eso inmediatamente.

—Draco… detente… —Las palabras que querían ser severas, salieron casi suplicantes. Su hijo se echó a reír. Sus manos acariciaron ligeramente lo largo de la polla de Lucius y acariciaron la parte interna del muslo.

—Te olvidas, papi que estoy a cargo esta noche. Muévete.

Ahora completamente indefenso, Lucius se movió al frente. Draco se reclinó de nuevo en el escritorio, una mano todavía sostenía la erección de Lucius, la cual, si fuera posible, se ponía más dura. Cerró los ojos, deleitándose por la sensación de la poderosa polla pulsando en su palma. Entonces abrió los ojos y miró directamente hacia los grises de su padre: —Voy a liberar tus manos y vas a desvestirme. Vas a tocar únicamente mi ropa, hasta que te diga lo contrario. Y no vas a tocarte la polla. ¿Entiendes?

El aliento de Lucius salía entrecortadamente. Pero de nuevo su respuesta lo sorprendió.

—Sí, Draco.

—En realidad, papi, creo que preferiría un "Sí, dragón" —dijo Draco sedosamente. Los ojos de Lucius se ampliaron. Ciertamente su hijo había cambiado durante el último año.

—Sí, dragón —murmuró. Sintió que sus manos se soltaban y se apresuró a desabotonar la camisa de Draco. Sintió que su hijo le quitaba la capa, la cual todavía llevaba. Mientras le quitaba la camisa al menor, dio un vistazo al delgado cuerpo bajo ella, no puedo resistirse a besarlo. Algo parecido a un shock eléctrico aguijoneó su boca y gritó por la sorpresa.

—Precauciones que tomé, papito querido. Conociendo tu incontrolable lujuria cuando ves a tu propia carne y sangre.

Sonrojándose peor que nunca, silenciosamente Lucius apartó la camisa y la puso en el escritorio. Cuando se dirigió a los pantalones, la mano de Draco atrapó su barbilla y la movió hacia arriba: —Pensándolo bien, papi, me gustaría que me preguntaras si puedes quitarlos.

Lucius sentía que eso era el límite. Abrió la boca para protestar. La mano de Draco se cerró alrededor de su polla.

—Papi, papi, papi —Draco suspiró—. Estás parado con tu polla atrapada en la mano de tu hijo. No es una posición muy inteligente para entrar en una discusión, ¿no te parece?

Lucius miró fijamente con horror al muchacho. El reflejo de su imagen, sólo careciendo de un par de centímetros de estatura. La mirada en los ojos de Draco era la misma que él usaba cuando trataba con alguien bajo su control. Calmada, fría, al mando. ¡Pero ése era su hijo!

Sí, y te lo has estado follando por años, le recordó algo que podría haber sido su conciencia.

Ahora, renunciando a todas las pretensiones de luchar, preguntó: —Dragón, ¿puedo quitarte los pantalones, por favor?

—Puedes —dijo Draco con una sonrisa. ¡Dios! La vista de su arrogante y poderoso padre a su merced lo puso tan duro como una roca.

Cuando Lucius deslizó hacia abajo los pantalones, encontró la erección de su hijo pegándose a su cara. Una sonrisa sarcástica pasó por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta del porqué Draco estaba tan duro. Mientras se ponía de pie Draco le desgarró la camisa.

Padre e hijo ahora estaban desnudos, comiéndose los cuerpos el uno al otro con ojos hambrientos. Draco rompió el silencio deslizándose de espaldas sobre el escritorio y yaciendo sobre sus codos.

—Dame placer, papi —ordenó. Con un entusiasmo que demostraba su lujuria, Lucius se puso a ello. Sus manos encontraron el miembro de Draco y lo acariciaron mientras su boca exploraba el cuerpo de su hijo. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Y se encontró con un cambio. Draco había salido de casa como un niño. Ahora era un hombre.

Lo que Lucius sostenía en sus manos era prueba suficiente de eso. Draco gimió cuando la lengua de su padre alcanzó sus pezones. El sonido estimuló a Lucius encendiéndolo. Por unos cuantos segundos, estaba a cargo de nuevo. Sus manos se movieron a los muslos de Draco, apretándolos gentilmente. Debajo de él, Draco se estremeció en éxtasis.

Un gemido grave alcanzó sus oídos: —Papi, haz que me corra.

Ante el sonido, sintió que su polla liberaba pre-eyaculatorio.

Reemplazó sus manos con su boca, lamiendo hambrientamente a su hijo. No lo había probado por meses. ¡Merlín! Era tan delicioso…

Con su talentosa boca y la propia impaciencia de Draco, lo hizo correrse en unos cuantos segundos.

Mientras que su hijo se relajaba lentamente de su salvaje orgasmo, Lucius se movió hacia atrás. Los resplandecientes ojos plateados de su hijo lo miraron. Ambos cuerpos estaban pegados entre sí por una fina capa de sudor.

—¡Merlín! Te he extrañado, papi —susurró Draco, alcanzando a Lucius y besándolo. Esta vez, con sus manos libres, el mayor lo jaló más cerca y devoró su boca. Sintió las manos de Draco, recorriendo su cuerpo. Luego su hijo se deslizó hacia abajo y usó su boca como él lo había hecho. En el caso de Lucius le tomó aún menos tiempo correrse.

Después yacieron entrelazados en el escritorio, besándose suavemente, hablando acerca de su tiempo separados. Draco suspiró con satisfacción. Estaba de regreso en los brazos de su padre. ¡Pero había tenido que esperar tanto!

Tenía que asegurarse de que eso no sucediera de nuevo. Una sonrisa malvada cruzó lentamente su rostro. Mientras Lucius seguía hablando, deslizó una mano hacia abajo y comenzó a frotarle la polla.

Sintió a Lucius endurecerse otra vez. Éste sonrió divertido: —¿Otra vez, dragón? ¿Ya?

Draco se sentó y se deslizó fuera del escritorio. Lucius hizo lo mismo. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio el rostro sonrojado de su hijo, el cabello desordenado y su cuerpo tonificado brillando de sudor. Luego sus ojos se cerraron en un espasmo de placer cuando los dedos de Draco encontraron la sensible cabeza.

—Siéntate, papi —dijo Draco en voz baja apuntando la silla. Lucius agradecidamente se hundió en ella. Su hijo lo besó suavemente—. Te amo, papi. Te amo tanto. —Sus ojos eran suaves y plateados.

—Yo también te amo, dragón. —Lucius pasó una mano a través del cabello rubio platinado.

—Pero me hiciste esperar demasiado, papi. Me puse duro tres veces, sólo pensando y esperando. "Tres veces", papi, antes de que aparecieras.

—Dragón… Lo siento.

—Y sólo para asegurarme de que no pase de nuevo… —Cogió su varita.

—¿Qué de…? —Lucius luchó como loco cuando la cuerda lo amarró a la silla.

—Lenguaje, papi. —Su hijo se burló, regresando hacia su polla. Lucius continuó luchando—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé, papi? Planeé esta noche por meses. Entonces llegaste tarde y cambiaste todos mis planes —dijo Draco.

Se movió hacia atrás. Lucius sintió una punzada de ansiedad cuando su hijo apuntó la varita hacia su polla.

—Draco… Dragón… no… ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Hmmm… estoy de acuerdo. Sería mejor que estuvieras de pie. —Hizo un floreo con su varita y Lucius se encontró parado, las manos seguían atadas a su espalda. Su polla, privada de las atenciones de Draco se movió desesperadamente.

—Erectus restrainum —susurró Draco. Lucius sintió una presión extraña a lo largo de su polla.

—Draco… ¿qué…?

—Es un hechizo que aprendí en la escuela, padre —dijo Draco, formal y educado—. Lo que hace es mantener tu erección. Y excitarte hasta el punto de correrte. Pero a menos que yo te libere, no podrás hacerlo.

Lucius lo miró incrédulamente. Luego cuando sintió los efectos del hechizo y vio a Draco alejarse, lo llamó desesperadamente: —¡No! Dragón. Perdóname. ¡Lo lamento! En verdad lo hago. —Su hijo se giró y levantó una ceja.

Por primera vez, Lucius Malfoy aventó su orgullo al viento. Se dejó caer de rodillas frente a su hijo.

—Dragón, por favor, libérame —suplicó.

—Me encanta la posición, padre —dijo Draco aprobativamente, moviendo su varita. Y Lucius sintió que su cuerpo se quedaba clavado en el lugar. Miró fijamente la polla de su hijo creciendo lentamente ante la vista de él de rodillas. Entonces, con una sonrisa, Draco se sentó en la silla junto al escritorio y dio un vistazo al reloj, cogiendo un libro.

—Los Malfoy nunca llegan tarde, padre. Tú me enseñaste eso. ¿Tal vez lo olvidaste?

—Draco, no… espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a mantenerme así? —La voz de Lucius era frenética. Pero sabía la respuesta antes de escucharla.

Su rostro, la imagen de la inocencia, Draco Malfoy miró por encima de su libro hacia su padre: —Tres horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, señor.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**El Foro del Dragón los invita a un evento súper especial: "La gala del Dragón"**_

_**Están todos invitados, ojala nos acompañen a celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de este adorado chico.**_

_**Draco los estará esperando para celebrar su cumpleaños con un programa especial: "La Gala del Dragón". Que comenzara el 8 de Junio y terminara el 16 de Junio y lo celebraremos con muchas sorpresas, Drabbles, one shot, actualizaciones de fic, nuevos fic, esperamos que se nos unan más personas. Si deseas acompañarnos con tus historias te estaremos esperando en el salón de Eventos.**_

_**http "dos puntos" / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it/?f=11270595**_


End file.
